Aishiteru
by Kajune
Summary: Mukuro doesn't want Hibari to go. But no matter how much he pleads, Hibari wants to see Dino.


**Title** : Aishiteru

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Angst/Romance

**Summary** : Mukuro doesn't want Hibari to go. But no matter how much he pleads, Hibari wants to see Dino.

**Warning** : May Contain OCness

---

Hibari liked Dino, he liked him very much. No man could get to him as close as Dino. No man could earn his trust like Dino can. Even though, the Italian man just wants Hibari's body. And, Dino is too old for the Japanese teenager. Along with being, too weak, and having a great weakness. But Hibari, can't see that. So, he continues to smile whenever Dino calls him, talks to him, and soon, invites him to Italy. To be with him.

He is, going to go away, for the other man.

Mukuro insisted on escorting Hibari to the airport. Which was surprisingly easy to ask for. Mukuro was going to be the last one in Japan to see Hibari before he leaves. Mukuro wished he didn't have to go. He didn't want him to leave. He didn't like the idea from the start; he didn't want Hibari to accept Dino's invatation. He didn't want to accept that the man Hibari choice was Dino. Never him.

If Hibari leaves, he will lose his virginity, willingly.

There was nothing Mukuro could say to stop him. He couldn't tell him to not go, or leave Dino. Because Hibari saw him as nothing but a shadow. Or, he didn't care in anyone's words, even more if it's Mukuro's.

---Don't go.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Kyoya, don't leave.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please...Love me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please...Forgive me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Don't go.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Don't go, my precious Kyoya.

Hibari will never listen to Mukuro. No matter what it is. As long as Hibari will be the one to bite Mukuro to death, he doesn't even see Mukuro as a living person. Dino is the best person Hibari knows, and will kiss him as he desires.

Mukuro wants to take Hibari's first kiss, without him protesting.

He wants to take the other's virginity, before anyone.

But, Hibari hates him.

Mukuro wishes he can turn back time, and prevent that.

But alas, time only goes foward. So, Mukuro is stuck with the fact that Hibari hates him.

But he won't accept it.

---Hibari, please love me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please love me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Don't ever go.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Don't ever leave me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please leave Dino alone.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please look back at me.

Hibari walks closer and closer to his destination; the main doors to his airplane. Mukuro stands behind him, as each step of the Cloud Guardian tears him apart. Ripping him into bits as his desires grow more and more, impossible to achieve.

_Kyoya, please...!_

10 steps away from Mukuro, before he began pleaing in his mind. Mukuro believes that this is enough. He couldn't take it. His lovely Kyoya must be his. No matter how time must stay still he will make Hibari his and Hibari will love it.

Before the 11th step, Mukuro runs for Hibari.

_Please..._

_Turn back and face me._

He grabs Hibari's left arm from behind.

_Love me._

Turns him 'round.

Hibari is surprised by the sudden touch.

When eye meets eye for only a split second.

_I steal your first kiss._

Mukuro kisses Hibari passionately. The perfect can only stand there with his eyes widen, in shock. He can not believe what is happen to him and by who. But he is unable to protest, because the kiss begins to posses him. So delicious and lustful. Hibari's eye lids drop half way, as his arms wrap themselves around Mukuro's neck.

Mukuro feels joy at the reaction, and wraps his arms around Hibari's waist. Few people are watching, but that is all they do. Not call the cops, guards, or stop them or gossip about them. Just watch the romantic affair, between 2 teenagers from 2 different countries.

_It feels so good, my legs can't hold me any longer._

Even for his first kiss, Mukuro is a good kisser. Hibari is totally possed by his skill. The battle between their togues are totally fierce. So fierce, that Hibari drools.

_Hmm...So nice._

Sadly, air drops down low, so they have to break before they die of kissing. A small sound like a 'pop' was heard once their lips parted. They panted heavily from the exhausten. They had been kissing longer than either had expected, so they had to catch their breathes quiet long.

Once Mukuro felt better again, he also felt more pleased, and much more happier. He believed that Hibari liked their kiss, partly. Since he was only possing the teen with his skill. So it couldn't said he liked it 100%, but just liking it slightly was enough. It was a sign of...

_Slap!_

Hibari slaps Mukuro's right cheek with full force the moment he feels better again.

_How dare he._

_Why?  
_

Pain, soreness, all felt in one spot, all by the man he wants.

_No..._

Blood drips down from Mukuro's mouth, it was a very deadly blow, but the illusionist still stayed on his feet. No suffering from the pain on his cheek, but the pain in his heart. It was like a knife that couldn't kill you and left stabbed threw your heart. It hurts. It burns...!

Hibari glares at Mukuro with such a deadly glare, he was dead mad at the moment.

"Why did you kiss me!?" He couldn't hold his temper very well. So he let out his first yell. After the loss of his first kiss.

Mukuro could only look at Hibari in the eyes with a very sad and sorrowy look. His heart was broken. He wanted, to cry so bad.

_The pain._

_It hurts, it hurts._

"Answer me!" He can't leave Hibari asking for too long. He must admit the truth. He must say, those 3 words.

"You do know I am dating Dino, right!?" Hibari tried to calm down his temper, so he no longer requested an answer. In fact, after he said the sentence, he continued walking towards his plane, in a bad mood.

---He's...Leaving.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---No.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---I want you to...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Kiss me back.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Please Kyoya,

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Love me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Don't, walk, any further.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---No...

He can't take it. It hurts, it's burning, he must stop it at once!

The illusionist does as he did eairly. Grab the arm, swing him around, but just look at him in the eyes, those surprised eyes, and give him, his answer.

"I love you."

---There. Done.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Mukuro, loves Hibari.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---More than Dino can possibily do so.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---But, Hibari doesn't care.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Because he doesn't know.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Anything.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---That's right.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---I love you.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---I freaking, love you.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Kyoya,

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---I want to kiss you.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Just one last time.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Without you hating me.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Because...

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---I love you.

But Hibari did not protest, he only stood there in awe, but with his expression no different than before. He had only thought Mukuro kissed him for being horny, dirty, and trying to take him from Dino. Maybe he was trying to take him away, but not because of...

_Love._

_I love you._

_He said to me._

_I love you._

_He said in my face._

_I love you._

_I...I..._

_I love you._

"Mukuro..."

Is all I can say, at that minuet.

"How can you..."

I say again, but am cut off by his lips. So delicious and skillfull. I don't want them to depart but at the same time I don't want them there. I don't want them near me.

I hear his voice in my head, saying...

_I'm sorry Hibari, I can't take it. _

_I want you too much._

_I...I..._

_I must kiss you._

_Then do so._

_I must, because I love you._

_Mukuro..._

_I love you, my dear precious Kyoya._

His voice sounds so eager, so tempting, like he's waited for years. But we have not known each other over 6-7 months. How can it be, that he is so so tempting, to kiss me? How long have has he been eager to kiss me??

_Hibari, do you love me?_

_I..._

_I love you so much, what do you feel about me?_

_I don't know..._

_Please tell me, Kyoya. I can't take it. I want, I want..._

_Sex._

_I am not horny. I jusr love you._

_Please tell me._

_What you feel, about m..._

_I love you too._

_Kyoya._

_Yes._

Your love, your passion for me, I've been possed. I can't refuse any of it. I must love you back. Oh Mukuro, hold me back...

_Tightly. I got you._

Our poses return to the state they were during our first kiss.

_Hmm...I feel so warm and comfy. Mukuro, don't let..._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

---

Dino is left in Italy waiting for Hibari on the same day, not knowing or having any clue where Hibari is now.

At Hibari's house, about 40 minuets later...

Hibari lies panting and moaning under Mukuro, who at times keeps saying...

"I love you."

Hibari has learnt full well he does. He does love him. So does he love him back.

The Cloud is naked below the Mist, they have not began yet but Mukuro's hands are just so magical. They make Hibari feel like a different person, but Mukuro wants to maintain the deadly Perfect under him. He wants the teeanger he met all those months ago still beneathe him. Because he is the Hibari he knows, and the Hibari, he has failed.

"I love you."

Again, with the sentence. He knows, he knows.

"Come inside me." Hibari welcomes. In order to shut the other one up. He knows it's not like him to speak like this, but he can't stand too much affection. It's, overwelming.

Mukuro begins to adjust himself in the perfect position to go inside Hibari, without questioning his unsual request, because, he is his lover, so there is nothing much strange about that.

Hibari can see the look on Mukuro's face, he is tempting to say those words again. Oh please don't. Don't.

_Are you still holding a grudge againts me, Kyoya?_

So, that's why he keeps saying that.

_Because I have failed you._

_I'm so sorry, forgive me, and love me with all your..._

_Shut up, forget about it!  
_

_I can't. I feel guilt and it's only because..._

_If you don't shut up them you can't have sex with me._

Mukuro shuts up immediantly. But he is still so tempting to continuing talking. The guilt, is very heavy on his shoulders, and it may become, a knife itself. The illusionist doesn't feel comftable about having sex with Hibari while having their bad past still intact. But if he doesn't stop speaking about it, he may never have sex with Hibari.

He doesn' want that. He wants his lover's, heart and soul, his.

As much as his own, Hibari's.

He is in the right position to enter, and Hibari is ready for the pain.

Go!

The pefect cries out loud in shock.

It hurts so much. And Hibari, is so warm inside.

Such a new, feeling, for both of them.

_Please...Don't speak, in this situation._*

Hibari, can slowly feel pleasure growing inside him, as the pain slowly fades, because of how gentle and slow, Mukuro is doing this to him. Even though, he had just pushed all of him inside Hibari.

Slowly, out and in of his lover, so that he may get used to this new feeling. Mukuro is temtping to make Hibari love this event, for that, he won't change the speed of his movements.

As time pass, he goes faster anyway, to build the pleasure, and he can see on Hibari's face that he is calling for more.

_More._

_As you wish._

And, with one hard thrust, from over half way out, and all the way back in, Hibari cries in pain and wonderful pleasure, but at the same, he cries the sentence...

"I love you!"

For that, Mukuro knows the grudge is gone, and the guilt, shall fade.

_Kyoya..._

_Thank you._

_For loving me back._

The moment ended lustfully, and with both him and Hibari succesfully cummed, Mukuro leaned down closer to his panting lover, and kisses his lips.

"I will always protect you."

---Which is something, Dino will never do,

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Right.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---Because you know me, and I know you.

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---

---We are, perfect for each other.

"Kyoya."

"Hmm...?"

"I love you."

"Me too."

From that day foward, Mukuro and Hibari spent everday together; training, fighting, talking, playing, dating, and on some other days, having sex. Kyoya never wanted to be Seme, because Mukuro had already made the first move, and made his life more better. So, it was a forever gift, Mukuro colud only thank him, with a passionate kiss better than the other ones. Hibari just wonders how come he is so good with this.

But no matter how much he wonders, he'll never suspect Mukuro, to have lost his first kiss earlier. Never. Becaues, Mukuro loves him, and will never lie.

"Aishiteru."

---

**End**

*He's talking about the words 'I love you'.


End file.
